Tusk/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct 2/Gold Moveset Command Moves *''Web Of Death: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch Opener *''Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *''Skull Splitter: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *''Back Stab'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch Opener *''Conqueror'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *''Fake Skull Splitter'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''Air Double'': Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *''Throw'': Forward, Fierce Kick *''Reverse Throw'': Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw Move *''Parry Move'': Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move'': Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra'': Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *''Ultra Combo'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch *''Ultimate Combo'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *''0-Ultimate Combo'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Super Moves *''Super Boot Kick'': Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Web Of Death'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Shadow Move'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Pillar Of Flames'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Conqueror'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 2'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 4'': Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 5'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Finishing Moves *''Ultra Combo: Half Circle Back, Medium Punch *Ultimate Combo 1'': Front, Down, Half Circle Front, Medium Kick *''Ultimate Combo 2'': Half Circle Front (2x), Medium Punch ''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Combo Trait - Deflect Windows:' None of Tusk's grounded Medium or Heavy punch attacks (including special moves) can be canceled at all, due to the large size and weight of his greatsword. However, for a brief moment during Medium or Heavy punches he will flash white, and if any attack hits him during this flash he will instantly deflect the attack and counter. Instinct Mode - A Thousand Years of Training: Enables Tusk to cancel any special move into another special move. Each time a cancel is used, a small piece of the Instinct meter is drained (in addition to the regular depletion that occurs when activated). Moveset Command Attacks * Backstab - (Forward+MP) - Tusk swivels around the opponent and slashes them down. If not performed at close range, it becomes a very slow dashing stab that deals great damage. * Spine Splitter - (Back+HP) - Tusk rears up before stabbing the ground with his greatsword, kicking up a wave of sparks. Can cause stagger. Can be charged by holding the button to increase range and damage, and can be dash-canceled. Destroys oncoming projectiles. * Skewer - (Up+HP) - Tusk leaps into the air and stabs the opponent while they're down. Can only be performed if the opponent is still suffering from a hard knockdown. * Forward Throw - (Forward+LP+LK) - Tusk grabs the opponent around the waist and suplexes them into the ground. * Back Throw - (Back+LP+LK) - Tusk jabs the opponent in the chest with the hilt of his sword, then swings behind them and slashes them in the back. Special Moves * Skull Splitter - (QCB+P) - Tusk brings his greatsword down overhead and smashes the ground. Can be performed midair. * Conqueror - (DP+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword. Pressing HP while midair will have Tusk spike the opponent down with a hilt bash. * Immortal Spirit - (QCF+K) - Tusk dashes forwards. Avoids projectiles and can be canceled into other moves by pressing a button of any strength. ** Moosejaw - (LP or LK) - Tusk performs a shoulder check. ** Collateral Damage - (MP or MK) - Tusk performs a short sliding kick. ** Destroyer - (HP or HK) - Tusk spins and swings his greatsword down. Hits overhead. Shadow Moves * Shadow Skull Splitter - (QCB+2P) - Tusk performs five consecutive slashes with his greatsword. Can be performed midair, where Tusk brings his greatsword down and smashes the ground, hitting five times and kicking up a wave of sparks. * Shadow Conqueror - (DP+2P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword that hits four times. Tusk can also spike the opponent down afterwards. * Shadow Immortal Spirit - (QCF+2K) - Tusk performs a shoulder check that hits five times. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Tusk performs a 25-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a frontflip ending in a greatsword slam. * ULTIMATE: Tusk leaps into the air and smashes the ground with his greatsword, kicking up a huge wave of fire and sparks. He then charges through the flames with the red-hot blade, performing a combo of sword slashes on the opponent before turning around and stabbing them in the chest with his back turned, Backstab style. As he removes the blade the opponent falls to the ground, and Tusk stabs his sword into the ground with his back still turned among the flickering flames. External Links * Tusk's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage